


tired, tired (of lying to myself)

by Gabby



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Maze does us shippers all a service, Talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, it wouldn't be so bad." Maze utters thoughtfully - as thoughtfully as one can when pouring that many shots in a row - voice dripping sarcasm, nonetheless. "You can stand to be less uptight and well, you are human but, I'd say he's had worse tastes."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She squints at the demon bartender. Befuddlement taking care to soften how insulted she should be. "Uh... Thank you?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Or in which a certain Devil's bar-tending ninja demon can't keep it to herself anymore and everyone else pays for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired, tired (of lying to myself)

"It's no use anymore." She hears from nearby and turns to see Maze giving those 'I'm-demon-and-I-know-all' brows from behind the bar.

A regular Columbo dressed in layers of black leather.

It's a testament to how far they've come in the months since the Malcolm Graham catastrophe that Chloe barely bats an eyelash and instead asks. "What is, Maze?"

She  _will_ regret this but-

-But, it's not like she's got much to do at the moment. 

Her car had decided to be a piece of shit this week. She and Lucifer have just gotten done with a case (minor, irritating drug bust) and  _he_ has been her main mode of transportation.

Honestly, there's worse things than driving shotgun with the Devil.

Really. Having him drive her places hasn't been  _terrible._

Aside from his issues with the speed limit and red lights - he has help drop and pick Trixie off at school. Taken Chloe to PTA meetings and school functions (providing an amusing, if  _highly_ inappropriate, distraction for all the snotty other mothers present). 

He's come along on grocery runs and park trips and that one doctor's visit-

It shouldn't exactly surprise her. It  _does_ but, it  _shouldn't_. 

She's come to count on him so much. It's not even remotely in her nature but, she also trusts him more than anybody.

(More than her fellow officers. More than her ex-husband.)

She'd call him a true friend if it hadn't been for the way she felt about him.

Yes. It's come to  _that_ now.

After all these months of repeated refusals and annoyanced side-steps and denial and saying _no_ for as many times as she had, it's all been whiddled down to this: This amazing, irritating,  _beautiful_ man has worn her down without her noticing it before it was too late.

That stupid, little spark that had twinged and restrained itself between them had since nursed and grew after the hanger. After Malcolm. 

After she opened her eyes. Finally.

Not even figuring out that he is literally the Devil had dissuaded her. He's also cocky and clever and a pretty bad influence on her daughter but-

-But, dammit, if she doesn't think about him. Dream about him.  _Fantasize_ about him.

"Whatever this thing is between you and my boss." The other woman says and Chloe looks at her, remembering the conversation. "This little denial thing you two are into." She adds, waving her fingers in the air as if to illustrate. "It's no use."

"Wha-?"

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad." Maze utters thoughtfully - as thoughtfully as one can when pouring that many shots in a row - voice dripping sarcasm nonetheless. "You can stand to be less uptight and well, you  _are_ human but, I'd say he's had worse taste."

She squints at the demon bartender. Befuddlement taking care to soften how insulted she should be. "Uh... Thank you?"

Not that Maze pays any attention or is at least pretending to not pay her any mind. Only tilting her head over her shot display and saying. "A lot of women would kill for it."

She should really, honestly know  _so_ better and yet- "It, Maze?"

"It." The demon repeats, flipping her a pointed look over her shoulder as she turns to grab some flavor syrup. "That feeling. That rush..."

"Of?"

Is she  _winking_ at her?

"Of being wanted like that by the Devil himself." She comments with a smirk with a chin behind Chloe. 

She follows the gesture and sure enough, there he is.

Dressed to the nines and looking as impeccable as he had this morning. Seeming to be charming the laughs out of a short, middle-aged man with a beard and expensive watch.

The very reason she's even here. He'd needed to get some quick business done before he could drive her home.

Whatever it is, it looks to be going well. She surmises. Her partner is being his usual, charismatic self. Smiling. Patting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Probably doing his Devil-eye thing on the guy.

Who knows?

"Look at them." She hears Maze utter, sounding weirdly serious and pointed. "Looking at him. Watching him. _Wanting_ him. Desiring him."

Chloe's eyes start perusing the crowds without realizing it. The dancing, gyrating bodies. The sheer sexuality generating off of them.

Maze isn't wrong.

The dancers. The club-goers. A few of the staff...

Half of them have their eye on Lucifer. If not  _blatantly_ trying to catch his attention.

(A pretty apt example of how he doesn't always need to put others under his thrall in order to get what he wants.)

Only to be politely brushed off with a winning smile and a probably well-worded compliment with entrancing eye contact-

And now she's getting off topic.

"Fools." She hears from behind the bar. Words uttered with so much smugness that it's almost itself it's own added word. "Thinking they have a shot. Not a single one of them knowing what he honestly desires."

Her eyes fall on the man himself. Her heart leap-frogging in her chest. Her gut clenching in a manner that had become  _alarmingly_ familiar as of late. 

She really needs to get this under control. 

Ugh.

"How does that feel, by the way?"

She drops her eyes just as his shift in her direction and sighs, turning back around. "What do you mean?"

She finds a Manhattan waiting for her and pops a cherry in her mouth.

"Being wanted, desired, like that." She looks up to Maze giving her a raised brow. Looking oddly serious yet again. "By something that powerful. Ancient. Old as time itself." She adds softly, peering at her like a museum piece.

She really doesn't appreciate it when Maze looks at her like that.

She scoffs to distract herself from her quickening heartbeat. Eyes falling to the dark liquid in her glass.

Of course, Maze isn't finished. "Knowing that, of all the creatures on Earth." She utters softly. "All he desires is  _you_." She punctuates. "Knowing that something as powerful as he. As ruthless. As untouchable... Cares only about you."

Her heart stops. The noise in the club gets shut out. The only thing on her brain being those words.

 _Scary_. She wants to say. Heady. Intoxicating. Complicated. Amazing.

The most frightening thing being her inability to deny it.

Even now a days as he's dialed back on being his normal inappropriate self, he hasn't stopped flirting with her every now and again. And she's not stupid so, there's a part of her that figures he still wants her. Knows, with some certainty, that he cares about her. Is protective of her and has her back in a way that still surprises her sometimes.

They've gotten closer and she's softened towards him much like he's become more open with her.

But, then- 

But, then, he hasn't said or done anything about it. Not during the many occasions they've found themselves alone together. Not when he's dropped her at home during this past week.

Not three months ago when she had finalized her divorce.

So, sure, he still flirts. But, he flirts with  _everyone_. The man's a peacock. Loves the attention no matter what.

He's also not made any comment about sleeping with anything that breathed anymore. She's well aware of his changed situation with Dr. Linda and accordingly, his more controlled interactions with people in her presence.

He'd either grown a sense of discretion or...

She doesn't know. She just can't let herself believe that it has anything to with her. Her feelings for him. She's pretty good on keeping a leash on them and he can't have noticed.

He just couldn't. 

There's no way she's that unlucky.

(Or lucky, depending.)

Maze has to be wrong.

She truly detests the way her voice wavers, despite trying to keep it steady. "He's not... How do you know that he-?" She can't bring herself to even ask.

"I followed him through the Gates of Hell." The other woman answers acerbically. "I know him." She pauses as if for dramatic effect and adds. "I know that it's no joke when he pleaded with his Father to protect you during the incident with Malcolm Graham."

"What?" She had known of something. That he'd made a trade of sorts that ended up with him going back and from Hell with the mission of collecting his wayward Mother.

Not that he would tell her. She had no idea that it had anything to do with her.

The Devil had prayed to a Father he'd sworn to never forgive in order to guarantee her safety.

How do you take that lightly?

"That and he told me how he felt about you."

Chloe's head goes up so fast that she's surprised she doesn't get whiplash. "What did he say?"

The smirk that emerges on the female demon's face lets her know that she walked into a trap. "Ask him yourself."

She nods behind her and Chloe turns to see Lucifer clapping a hand on his associate's shoulder. Body language suggesting goodbyes are being said and moving gracefully through the throngs of party goers.

She doesn't look away this time when they meet eyes. Something in his gaze, even from her distance, punching her square in the gut.

Maybe Maze is right. Could she be?

He gestures that they're leaving and she turns, finishes her drink (liquid courage and she's not driving, thanks) and looks at Maze, who's giving her the smuggest look she's ever seen not on her boss's face. 

"Goodnight, Maze."

Of course, being who she is, the bartender waits until her back is turned to utter her parting words for the evening.

"Good luck, Detective."

 

 

It would be a great understatement to say that Maze had had enough with this bullshit concerning her boss and their pet detective.

( _his_ , she meant to say, his not theirs, she's a lot less useless than previously thought but, no, they're not friends or anything)

Watching this little dance between the Lord of Hell and an oddly immune human woman has proven to grate on her very last nerve.

Nevermind the disasterous, however, as-to-be-expected, confession from all those months ago.

It had been after the hanger  _incident_ with that piece of human garbage, Malcolm Graham.

_"You did what?!"_

_The man, formerly known as the Master of Hell, lounged against one of Lux's booths like he hadn't just told her that he had died and come back a few hours ago. As if he didn't have a large, dried blood stain on one of his favorite dress shirts. "I got sent back to Hell." He repeats against the back drop of taking another drag of whiskey._

_She blinks. No, he's still there. Blood stain in the same place._

_"How did you-?"_

_"-Get back?" He interrupts with the same nonchalance she'd always loved but, now just serves to piss her off. "Funny you should ask-"_

_"-This is not funny, Lucifer!-"_

_"My Mother's escaped Hell."_

_She stares at him. Takes in the thin, suddenly serious line of his mouth. The haunted expression in his dark eyes._

_She's only seen this look once before and it's not something she wants to relieve ever again._

_After the first (of many) times he's had to deal with his Mother._

_She remembers her and... well, far be it for her to put someone's morals into question. The joys of torture. Mind games._

_But-_

_But, she has never witnessed that kind of level of cruelty and carnage that had been wrought because of Lucifer's Mother._

_The way she could play anyone, human or otherwise, to suit her own gain. Cause pure, untarnished souls to damage everything around them._

_Obviously, it has to be quite awful for Hell's favorite torturer to be that repulsed._

_Her stomach drops. The heart that she so often denies the existence of falls to her feet and it takes a scant moment to put into place this foreign feeling._

_Fear._

_"No." She hears herself whisper. Falling back to sit down on a barstool in her shock. "No. No. She can't- this isn't possible."_

_"My sentiments exactly, Maze." He utters wryly, though she knows him so well that she can hear the note of his own apprehension there._

_"How could she-"_

_"Who's to say?" He unfolds his long legs and leans forward on his knees, his drink now forgotten. "Who knows if the wench has an accomplance? A helpless, brainless servant to do her bidding? Wouldn't be the first time." He adds, swigging down the whiskey and leaning back again._

_"And you ended up in this mess because of her? Because of Chloe?"_

_His head turns up. A fresh, dangerous warning already firing up in his eyes as they meet hers from across the room. "Yes..."_

_Anger, hot and coiling, burns up her insides. Looking, searching, for someone to blame for this. "How could- Why?!" She winds up asking. "Why? Why her? Why is it everything single time-"_

_"Maze." He warns and she knows better than to not heed it now. Things for her could get (have gotten) ugly due to disobedience._

_Though when it comes to his precious Detective, she doesn't wanna even concieve of how much more ugly it could get._

_So, instead of snarling and baring her teeth, she decides to lower her voice and ask as calmly as she can. "But, why? You haven't spoken to Him in more than a millennia. Why now? Why would you deign to ask-"_

_"Because I'm in love with her, Maze." He interrupts, utter exasperation seeping through his voice. "As confounding and vexing as it may seem, I do. I have never desired anything more... I love her."_

_To say the silence that follows that is deafening would be a definite understatement._

_She stares at him. Her boss. Her only friend. Her reason for being._

_They have gone through so much together. She had followed him through the Gates of Hell. Would follow him anywhere if need be._

_And now this?_

_He's the Devil. Satan. The Prince of All Darkness._

_He can't- He's not capable-_

_Only he is._

_Intuitively, she should have known better. This situation, this thing, with Chloe Decker._

_She can't believe this._

_"Are you certain?" Is all she could think to ask after a long moment. Voice thankfully steady. A twinge going through her as the man across from her blows out a breath. The turmoil in his eyes growing ten-fold._

_"Not since I decided to leave Hell have I ever been more certain of anything, Mazie."_

_The inclusion of his nickname for her prompts the corners of her lips to curl upwards. Knowing his way of telling her that he's fine. That he's gonna be alright._

_She doesn't believe it for a second._

_"What do you want me to do?" She starts demanding. Several things curdling in her brain. "Do you need me to do something? And Chloe, what do I do about-"_

_"You will do nothing, Maze." He expels, the mention of his Detective prompting his response. "You will do nothing. You will not breathe a word of this." He admonishes._

_"About your Mother?"_

_"About all of it."_

_She knows that he just wants to be done with this conversation but, can't help asking. "And what will you do?"_

_He shakes his head. "Take care of this business with my Mother and find a way to send her back where she belongs."_

_"What about the other thing?" She asks pointedly._

_"I shall do what I've always done: Protect her. Keep her safe."_

Ever since that night - and despite his remarks to the contrary - things about Lucifer had changed.

He no longer took any more guests up to his penthouse (not as _many_ at least, just the odd one now and again to take out his tension on if it became too much). No longer took part in the debaucheries with her the way he once did.

She could chalk it all up all she wants to the situation with his Mother. Still searching. The unnerving quiet on that front.

But, Maze is no fool and she knows that his ever growing feelings for the Detective has a lot more to do with recent developments than he'd ever admit.

Feelings that, in spite of her best efforts, he had said many times he would  _never_ tell Chloe about. Made it crystal clear that the Detective shall never, ever know of his emotions concerning her.

Which is why she had what needed to be done.

He had said not a word and technically, she hadn't uttered a single word about  _love_.

She had just helped things along a little bit. 

They could go on an all out fuckathon for all she knows. They could hold hands, swinging arms in a field of flowers. 

As long as this shit ends sooner rather than later. 

She can't take anymore of this.

She did what was best. What had to be done.

They'll see.

 

 

"You've gone quiet." Her partner utters from beside her. His hands strong and steady at the steering wheel as he turns into her street.

She comes back to herself. Realizes that she hasn't said a word since they left Lux. Maze's words bouncing around in her head.

"Sorry." She shakes her head. Feeling her mouth curl up. "Just thinking." 

"Of?"

She gives no answer.

He stops in front of her house.

She could easily make some excuse. Gather her stuff and get up and out of his stupid, expensive car and away. Away from this. Away from him. The way his knowing eyes watch her. The way his suit shapes his shoulders. The scent of his cologne. His smile. His presence. 

And head right into the safety of her home. Regroup herself and say nothing of what happened at Lux.

She doesn't do that.

Instead, she turns in her chair after unbuckling her seatbelt and watches as he puts his car in park. "Lucifer?"

He faces her. Looking a bit curious at her soft, serious voice. "Detective?"

"Chloe." She utters without thinking. Her heart skipping in time it. At the furrow of a brow on his handsome face, she adds. "Call me Chloe, please. I like it when you do."

She hadn't necessarily meant to admit that last part but, beating around the bush is no longer an option anymore.

That spark which always seems to come to life in his dark eyes whenever she says anything complimentary about him gleams at her. Causes her tummy to flutter.

"Alright then." He says, looking pleased in a manner that she's _sure_ used to annoy her. "If it pleases you... Chloe." He adds with a trademark seductive drawl that has only ever worked for him.

It's also only then, as his hypnotic eyes settle on her as if she's his only focus in the universe, that she realizes she doesn't know where to begin.

She obviously had not planned on this at all, so it shouldn't be surprising.

"Chloe?"

His voice brings her back to the moment and she looks up to see him gazing at her with a question in his eyes. 

"I..." She begins, eyes falling downward. Unable to handle his attentions for a minute before peering up again. "We're friends, right?"

She knows she's not imagining the way his shoulder slide down and the light in his eye dim a bit. "Yes." He utters at last, as though the term baffles and pains him. "Yes. I suppose we are."

She hasn't a clue as to why it encourages her but, it does and she eggs on. "You..." She says and exhales a small laugh without meaning to. "...You drive me crazy."

"Do I?"

"You do."

The surprised raise of his eyebrows ups her sudden amusement but, she continues anyway. "You annoy me and say inappropriate things all the time." She adds, not even comprehending where she's going with this. "You're stubborn and immature sometimes when you're not being a total horndog and..." She trails off once she realizes that she's starting to babble and takes a deep breath. 

"And you..." She starts, voice softening almost against her will. "...You're also charming and when you aren't trying too hard, funny and enjoyable to be around." She admits with a breathy laugh and a blush for her troubles as she dares peak at him to find him watching her with intense eyes that somehow make her bold enough to add. "And  _good_. I know you don't think so." She adds at the expression on his face. "But, it's true. You're a good man, Lucifer." She can't help another laugh bubbling out as thoughts float through her head. "It's just taken me a long time to realize it."

"Detective?" He questions after a long moment. "Chloe, I'm afraid I don't-"

"I know." She says without looking at him. Eyes squeezed shut as she nods. "I know about what happened with Go- with your Father." She corrects herself before opening her eyes and meeting his. "I know that you told him to protect me."

She watches with great interest as his face changes from every revolving emotion whilst he digests her words. "How would you-" The emotion that settles on him then can only be described as brittle annoyance. 

 _"Maze."_ He grits out. Jaw clenching. Aggravated sigh rasping into the air. Eyes darkening.

"Lucifer-"

"That's just bloody marvelous, isn't it? I warned her- No, I  _ordered her_! But, she didn't bloody listen-"

"Lucifer-"

"-Defying my orders like that-"

"Lucifer-"

"When I get over there-" He mutters angrily, looking like he's about to start the car again.

"Lucifer. Stop!" She shouts without hesitation. Her hand shooting out to place itself on his arm. Gripping him to see reason and calm down.

It feels like it takes an eternity but, eventually he unfurls and she can sense the anger simmering down from him. His breath hissing out. The muscle under her fingers relaxing some.

"Don't be angry at her."

"I ordered her not to utter one single word."

"I understand that." She says as soothingly as she can with a rageful Devil under her grip. "But, you can't fly off the handle. Not like this."

"Chloe-"

"Please." She pleads softly. The fingers on his arm trailing down to his fist and encouraging him to unclench into her. "For me."

(It's dirty pool and she knows it. She has never once used his deference towards her against him like this but, desperate times.)

He heaves a full-body sigh and she knows without any words that he listened to her. 

"You know, don't you?" He asks without looking at her. Voice oddly exasperated and fond at the same time.

"Know what?" She counters, eyes falling to their now clasped hands. Big, strong fingers eclipsing her own.

"My heart." She looks up to see him gazing at her already. The look in his eye causing her heart to flutter. "You know it, don't you? You know I'd do anything for you?" 

Her breath catches. She can't help it. "Lucifer."

He uses their joined hands as leverage to lean in closer to her. Not very but, close enough to steal the air from her lungs. "Maze clued you in on that, too, did she?"

Eyes feeling wide and surprised on her face, she shakes her head, whispering. "Not in so many words."

He smiles at her, leaning in closer. Voice dropping to a lower pitch. "You know now, then."

Surprisingly - even in the face of his gaze, the emotion in his eyes - she's able to find her voice. "What you did? After... Your Father...?"

"You." He utters, whispered and hushed, against her. "Surely, you  _must_ know it was all for you." 

"It's not-"

"It was. It is."

Her eyes fall. She can't bear to look at him. Cannot handle the expression on his face. 

Her mind whirling. Her heart hammering away.

Maze's words once again echoing inside her brain. And with it, that indescribable sensation that she'd only gotten a taste of before.

Intoxicating.

Complicated.

Amazing.

Heady.

_Scary._

"Lucifer." She manages past the growing lump in her throat. The burn behind her own eyes. 

Two broad fingers tip at her chin to face him a pair of intense, gentle eyes again before coaxing her closer still.

His lips touch hers in the most tender meeting she could've ever dared dream from him. Soft. Sweet. Gentle.  _Hers_.

Whenever she had imagined him touching her, it hadn't been like this.

She could never imagine this.

"My darling." Those fingers sweep from her chin to her jaw and cheekbone. Breath hot and raspy on her lips. "What will I ever do with you?"

Her breath shaky, she hears her own voice wobble as she sways toward him. Overwhelmed with longing. "I'm not sure myself." She says, breathless and aching at his touch. 

He keeps up with the contact. Skimming her face. Her throat. Her collarbone. 

Her eyelashes flutter. Open to see him. Serious and tempting in front of her.

Eyes deep and dark. Framed by long, black lashes. 

Damn.

Gravitating towards him, she places a hand over one of his cradling her face. Sighs at the feelings flowing between them. "Lucifer..."

He holds onto her hands. Lays kisses here and there. On her fingertips. Her palms. Her wrists. "Yes, my love?"

She feels herself smile. Like a smitten idiot. She truly can't help it. "I have to go inside now." 

His eyes raise to hers and for a moment, this Lucifer ( _her_ Lucifer) is elevated by humor and a cocked eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Yes." She says firmly. "Trixie's waiting for me. I can't stay here the whole night."

His answering look simply tells her the many ways in which he can persuade her otherwise.

She chooses to ignore her subsequent blush and adds. "We can make a deal." 

He pauses. That eyebrow goes higher. "A deal?" He asks with a tone she can't decipher.

She takes a deep breath. Thinks about sacrifices and red eyes and the more than decent man across her who also happens to be the Devil. "You can... Take me to dinner tomorrow." She utters softly as she meets his intent stare. "How's that sound?"

Dark, soulful eyes glimmer under the golden streetlights at her. "In exchange for...?"

"For letting me go inside to Trixie." She asserts, keeping her best poker face.

A long beat passes between them. His eyes drop to their hands and she watches with bated breath as he brings hers up to his lips and kisses the back of it. Inhaling the scent of her skin. Cradling her hand as though it's precious thing. 

Her heart stops.

His eyes rise to look at her.

Then her world grinds to a halt when he says. "No."

She blinks. "No?"

He shakes his head. "No." He affirms.

Confusion and no small amount of a feeling akin to embarrassment crash down over her.

"Oh." She whispers to herself, pulling away from him.

She should have known. How could she even-? How she could hope for-

"Chloe." Two strong fingers once again encourage her to face him. Gently grips her chin to look back at him despite herself. "You will go inside your home to your daughter and be a good mother to little Beatrice as you always have." He asserts clearly. "Then, tomorrow evening I will collect you so, that I can introduce to the most delicious Italian food you have ever tasted."

It takes a minute of his voice, low and warm and seductive in her ears, washing over her to realize what he's just said.

Her head clears. The manic, humiliated hammering of her heart slows. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

"I love Italian." She manages after gathering her bearings.

He smiles at her. No smirk or weird grin. Just a genuine, pleased smile. "I thought you would. So, we're in agreement then?"

"Yeah." She says softly as they gaze at each other openly.

Then, he's leaning again. Gathering into her personal space and stealing the air from out of her lungs.

"I don't want to mislead you." He says softly. "This is not a deal. I don't want that for you. For the two of us. I just want to take you out for the most enjoyable evening you have ever experienced. And then..."

"And then...?" She can't help but ask when he doesn't continue. A thoughtful expression on his face. 

His eyes, alight on her face, glint faintly as he adds. "And then, I will escort you home again where you will hopefully allow me the honor of doing it again."

"Will I?" 

"If I play my cards right, I dare say you will, Detective." He reaffirms confidently.

How the man manages to make her job title sound like a playful nickname is beyond her.

"Chloe?"

But, she does know that her first name coming from his lips is more her favorite.

"At this dinner, will we talk more about..." She gestures between them. "...this?"

He holds her eye for a long, heated moment. 

Then leans in close.

Her eyelids flutter. Her breath leaves.

His lips brush over the corners of her mouth with his next words. 

And with them, a promise.

"Yes, my darling Detective, I do believe we will."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I went in thinking something different and came out with this. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Meant to be and is staying a one-shot, just so's you know. ;)


End file.
